nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Drezzen
Eddie Drezzen was a male halfling fighter and a PC in the Emeron campaign. Background Eddie Drezzen hailed form the Halfling Shires but left when he came of age to pursue the life of an adventurer. He eventually made his way to Emeron City by 1072 where he was recruited as part of a group of adventurers (who would later go on to become the Heroes of Unity) by the Great White Wizard Dillman, who sent them on a simple mission to make a delivery in the Principality of Antyoch. Though this mission was mundane, it had the benefit of bringing these heroes together and creating the core of that group. With the Heroes of Unity Eddie went on several adventures with the Heroes of Unity forming many friendships along the way. Along with his companions Eddie took part in defeating the attempted coup of Notil Avantes, the self described "Kingpriest" of Akana and restoring Prince Lurin Talsar XVI to power. He was also key in uncovering the efforts of followers of Baraxus to bring back Imyan the Invincible, one of the Emeron the Conqueror's most brutal lieutenants, as an undead being and re-conquer the Kingdom. Eddie worked with the Heroes to uncover the conspirators and secret agents of Baraxus in the Principalities of Emeron and Rupmon and to amass allies to face the massive army of undead and traitorous humans in the Principality of Imyan. The Beast in the Lake In 1172 Eddie found himself wrapped up in an adventure with Russel Cormack that involved a mythical beast that lived in Koehler Lake returning to life. The legend had stated that the beast had laid waste to Emeron City hundreds of years ago before being stopped and turned to stone by a hero named Sir Lantrov, who was forced to likewise turn to stone to stop the monster. A statue was erected near the lake in the knight's honor to pay homage to his sacrifice. Evidently the spell holding the monster was broken or had expired and Eddie and Russel had to work with Sir Lantrov, who had been released along with the beast, to defeat the creature. Sir Lantrov had no equipment or armor, as he'd needed to swim to the bottom of the lake all those hundreds of years ago to trap the beast. He sought a blade to battle the monster but Eddie, in spite of being equipped with no less than four short swords, insisted he had no weapons to spare. Eventually Lantrov was forced to "borrow" a blade from someone in the city. Eddie, Russel and Lantrov were able to actually destroy the monster, saving the city and untold lives in the process. The statue of Sir Lantrov was later joined by one of Eddie, armed with four sheathed short swords and wielding one in each hand, and one of Russel holding a short sword in one hand and a lasso in the other. Campaign in the Halfling Shires In the Summer of 1072 Eddie became aware that the Principality of Imyan had invaded the halfling shires. The halfling people, lacking a central government and not being especially martial folks, were easy prey and fell quickly, with the Imyan army taking all territory east of the Long River in record time. Eddie was not content to allow his homeland to suffer and headed south. Most of the other Heroes of Unity were caught up in their adventures and could not accompany him, but Taltharian was able to and he traveled to the shires with him. Eddie arrived to find the leader of the halfling militias, a capable warrior named Brollo Goldpipe, attempting to train halfling militias into a functional army before the forces of Imyan made an effort to cross the Long River and conquer the remaining shires. Eddie and Taltharian helped Brollo rally and train the warriors while the Imyan forces spent their time consolidating their hold on the eastern shires. By midsummer the force was ready and Brollo launched an attack across the river to take back the halflings land. Eddie was one of the main officers of the army led several attacks, accompanied by Taltharian whose fire magic was indispensable in the campaign. By Bear of 1072 the halfling forces had a solid foothold in the eastern shires and faced the bulk of the Imyan army in outside Townsville in the Battle of Townsville. During the battle Eddie and Taltharian led a troop of their best forces and slipped through enemy lines to directly engage General Goritz, commander of the Imyan armies, and their officer corps. The maneuver caught them totally by surprise and Eddie dueled Goritz, slaying him in personal combat while Taltharian and the squad of halflings slew the officer corps. Leaderless, the Imyan army crumbled and broke. A force of a few hundred men withdrew to Home, but the halfling army pursued and swiftly retook the city. The invasion was completely broken. Eddie, along with Brollo and Taltharian, were hailed as heroes. Joslin Woodbridge and the Battle of Unity Eddie and Taltharian returned to Emeron City, where their companions had found a lead on the last true king of Emeron. Following the lead seemed to lead to a dead end, but Eddie was one of the first of the Heroes of Unity to identify Prince Joslin, the last scion of the last human king of Emeron, as the simple homeless derelict and going by the name Jo Woodbridge (as he lived under the bridge.) Along with the rest of the Heroes of Unity Eddie located the Crown of the Monarch, ''which allowed Joslin to rally the other three Principalities of Emeron and fight Imyan's forces in the Battle of Unity. Eddie participated in the Battle of Unity, where he repeated his successful tactic in the Battle of Townsville. While the main forces clashed, Eddie and the other Heroes of Unity slipped behind enemy lines to engage the undead Prince Imyan himself as well as his chief officers and undead minions. During the battle Eddie tied up several of Imyan's more powerful minions, keeping them from attacking his companions while they took on Imyan himself, and slaying several of them single highhandedly. Eventually Imyan did fall, however, and when he did his undead forces crumbled as well, Imyan's human warriors swiftly surrendered. After the Battle of Unity The newly crowned King Joslin offered the Heroes of Unity any boon he could provide for their service, and Eddie declared he sought wisdom. To that end the Crown arranged for him to attend non-magical classes at the Emeron Wizards College and to be schooled by the best historians and philosophers. After four years, Eddie left Emeron City and returned to his hometown in the Halfling Shires, which had since been renamed Drezzenville. He was not there a year before he was overwhelmingly elected mayor in 1078. It was during this period when Eddie was kidnapped and replaced by the Spider Person Dexxkuvtarr, the same one who had impersonated Joslin Kapax in the scheme to take over Emeron. Dexxkuvtarr had the duel desire of avenging himself on one of the Heroes of Unity, while also ruining their good name. Impostor's Actions Dexxkuvtarr, disguised as Eddie and therefore the mayor of Drezzenville, quietly began accumulating power and wealth, raising taxes and dues on the citizens of the shire while also using that wealth to employ a force of thugs and soldiers loyal only to him. He still maintained the cheerful, friendly facade that Eddie was known for, but it masked darker, more malevolent plans. In conjunction with another spider person ally, Veskolexx the two slowly and quietly plotted the control of the Halfling Shires. Veskolexx had also had a run-in with the Heroes of Unity and had since replaced Brollo Goldpipe, the Mayor of Home. Adventure in the Uphigh Mountains In 1080 fellow Heroes of Unity Dandy Lion and Taltharian came to Drezzenville to visit with their friend Eddie. Naturally Dexxkuvtarr played along, but when they heard reports of giant attacks on on nearby Cliffshire the two naturally wanted to investigate, forcing Dexxkuvtarr to go along to maintain his cover. The trio determined that the problem was with a clan of Stone Giants and tracked them into the mountains. Once their lair was found the giants attacked and the trio slew them, however they found that an infant giant within the bowels of the lair. Dandy and Taltharian refused to abandon the child to a slow death from the elements, so Dexxkuvtarr, doing what Eddie would, recovered the milk from the babe's dead mother and the trio returned to Cliffshire to report their success. The shire ultimately adopted the giant and raised him, naming him Lucky Bigfoot. Taltharian was eager to return to his studies and soon traveled to Emeron City on his own, as Dandy wished to continue to visit Eddie and the Shires. Dandy remained awhile longer but eventually left as well. Conspiracy of the Dragon Queen Dexxkuvtarr continued to impersonate Eddie through the years, slowly, quietly and methodically increasing his wealth, power and influence along with that of Veskolexx, who was still impersonating Brollo Goldpipe. They became associated with a number of powerful contacts and allies, among them the red dragon Starr. In 1127 Starr approached the two Spider People, explaining that he had a means to bring a new God, known as the Dragon Queen, from another realm to Goric. Her presence would destabilize the other gods of Goric and leave her in a strong position to take over much of Pherosum, if not the world. The promise of reward was great and the two agreed to assist. To that end, by 1129 Dexxkuvtarr had recruited an Emeronian knight, Sir Zadric Trield, to the cause and through him began to hunt for a number of divine artifacts that were needed to bring the Dragon Queen to Goric and make her more powerful than she would otherwise be. The efforts met with some success, as Eddie was able to secure the ''Club of Galmar through Zadric, and Veskolexx was able to procure the Shield of Yondolla through his own contacts. The two Spider People had likewise secured the alliance of a liche in the Brokenback Swamps called Sedrina the Soulless. Unfortunately things began to go wrong, as a group of heroes (the Heroes of Prophecy) had caught wind of the plan and were not only trying to secure the weapons themselves to deny them to the Conspiracy, but had begun to follow the trail closer towards the Shires. Worse, Eddie's old friend Dandy Lion had surfaced and was traveling with them and had roped Trista Ravenlark and Taltharian into assisting further. By Sloth of 1129, they had slain slain Zadric and Sedrina and were heading south, presumably to Drezzenville. Showdown with the Heroes of Prophecy Dexxkuvtarr's spies told him that there were two groups heading south. One consisted of Trista Ravenlark and Taltharian and a handful of Trista's minions from the Raven's Eye. The other was the Heroes of Prophecy. As luck would have it, however, the Heroes of Prophecy suffered a magical mishap that set them back several days. This left Trista's group alone in Cliffshire, waiting for the others to return. Dexxkuvtarr took advantage of this and ordered his best stealth agents to attack and murder them. The assassins met with notable success, killing Trista's minions, though she and Taltharian were able to kill several of Dexxkuvtarr's agents and escape. By the time Dexxkuvtarr could locate the two of them the Heroes of Prophecy had caught up to them. Dexxkuvtarr began making preparations for an attack on his person in Drezzenville. On the 8th of Yeti, 1130, Dedekind Fried, Lylena, Martok Stonecutter, Samara, Horace, Trista Ravenlark, Taltharian, and Friar Chuck Goldschläger, reached Drezzenville. They were met at the gates to the manor house by an elite and well equipped force of soldiers loyal to "Eddie Drezzen." Dedekind devised a plan to create a distraction by releasing the ponies from the stables and setting it ablaze, which drew enough guards away for the Heroes to sneak into the manor house. A massive battle began within as Dexxkuvtarr and several of "Eddie's" guards attempted to fight off the Heroes. Massive amounts of damage was done and fire based spells quickly set the house ablaze. Although Horace was killed in the fighting, eventually the Heroes were able to overpower Dexxkuvtarr and slay him. Fortunately, the cocoon that held the real Eddie was in Home with Veskolexx. Reawakened On the 16th of Yeti, 1130, the Heroes of Prophecy sneaked into the home of "Brollo Goldpipe," and slew Veskolexx. In a secret room of the mayor's manor house they found the cocoons that held the Real Eddie Drezzen and Brollo Goldpipe. The heroes freed the halflings, who were shocked to learn that nearly fifty years had passed since they were imprisoned. Helping the Heroes of Prophecy Eddie, reunited with Trista Ravenlark and Taltharian, vowed to help their new companions to stop the machinations of Starr. Along with his old friends Eddie headed north with Dedekind Fried, Lylena, Martok Stonecutter, Samara, Trista Ravenlark, Taltharian, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, to try to stop Starr. On the 15th of Toad, 1130, they reached Tralpar and met up with Ferris Gerabaldi, Kagami of Towa and Vestibule. After discussion they decided to split up. Trista, Eddie, Taltharian and Kagami would head west to attempt to secure the assistance of the elves of the Glave Woods while the others would proceed north to try to catch and slow down Starr's party. Attempted Diplomacy Eddie's party reached the Glave Woods and, with the help of Dandy Lion, was able to secure an audience with Queen Parthalanis. They were not able to convince her to commit to sending any elven forces north, however. Eddie returned to Emeron City with his companions to attempt to help for the next step of the journey. While in the city he took the time to visit the Brewmaster's Beestien, and was saddened (but unsurprised) to learn of the deaths of his old companions Russel, Kyril, and Beastnut. Questing in Thorgain Gnomedon Dedekind Fried, Samara, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, Martok Stonecutter, Eddie, and Taltharian hired a mountaineering expert named Arroun and made for the Dwarven Mountains to seek the final two artifacts. On the 14th of Swan, 1130, they reached Gnomedon and located the Eyeglass of Garl Glittergold in the possession of a local jeweler named Parikkellovelle. The gnome refused to relinquish it under any circumstances. Meanwhile Ruby, the dragon mate of Starr, paid off a nearby band of ogres to attack Gnomedon to cause a distraction. Eddie joined with most of the Heroes of Prophecy to battle the Ogres but during the battle, Ruby made for the artifact, killing Parikkellovelle. However Arroun suspected the ogre attack could be a feign and returned to the gnome's gem shop just in time to catch Ruby. Though he died, he succeeded in delaying the dragon long enough for the Heroes of Prophecy to arrive and slay her, securing the Eyeglass of Garl Glittergold for themselves. Thorgian City The party continued to the city of Thorgain, arriving on the 15th of Horse and meeting up with Lylena, Ferris Gerabaldi and Vestibule. The trio had lingered in Emeron City to learn the site where the enemy would perform the ritual to allow the Dragon Queen into Goric: Thorgain Peak. Investigation quickly revealed that the Hammer of Moradin was held in the possession of the Church of Moradin. They decided to warn the church that a dragon was likely going to come for it. The church's chief guardian, Balim Silverblade, ultimately was convinced to allow the Heroes of Prophecy to help guard the hammer. That night, the green dragon Emerald took the form of Balim and was able to cast a spell that incapacitated the guardians just long enough for him to flee. The heroes gave chase, but Emerald, still disguised as Balim, ordered the other defenders of the church to attack the Heroes of Prophecy while a liche lobbed spells at them to further confuse and slow the heroes down. Naturally Eddie assisted as best he could but the fight turned out to be incredibly fierce. The heroes managed to slay the liche, but Emerald got away with the Hammer of Moradin. Worse, Dedekind was killed and Taltharian and Martok were turned into statues. The Heroes of Prophecy spent the next few days recovering and convincing the dwarven authorities to field a force to Thorgain Peak. Ferris and Lylena were able to restore Taltharian and Martok, to their normal form. The Battle at Thorgain Peak The Heroes of Prophecy convinced the dwarven authorities to field a force of troops to travel to Thorgain Peak, where the ritual to summon the Dragon Queen would be performed. General Harlock Hammerhand would lead a hastily gathered force of 200 dwarves there alongside the surviving Heroes of Prophecy: Lylena, Ferris Gerabaldi, Samara, Vestibule, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, Martok Stonecutter. They were further being aided, of course, by Eddie and Taltharian. On the 15th of Unicorn, 1130, the forces reached Thorgain Peak, where they found that the evil wizard Salvok was already performing the ritual behind a seemingly impenetrable magical shield. Worse, the dragons Emerald and Starr were awaiting them and immediately engaged the assembled forces. Thankfully the heroes were not alone. While the others hunted for the final artifacts, Kagami of Towa and Dandy Lion had convinced Baron Christopher Ravenut to march a force to Thorgain Peak to lend assistance. The fighting was horrifically intense, but Eddie had fought multiple dragons in his career to this point, and he and Taltharian were used to fighting together and fell into a natural rhythm. During the immense battle Emerald was slain. While the forces battled the dragons Salvok was able to conclude his ritual and an immense portal opened allowing a five headed dragon to emerge and immediately begin laying waste to the gathered troops, slaughtering scores of soldiers as all five heads breathed death incarnate upon them. However the conclusion of the spell also lowered the shield. Ferris was able to slay Salvok and the Heroes of Prophecy stormed the portal and were able to force the Dragon Queen back to her own realm. As the portal closed and the Dragon Queen was banished for Goric forever more, the clouds begin to coalesce into the shapes of heads. The God's whose artifacts had been used appeared to the mere mortals of the world. The deities offered a boon to each of the Heroes of Prophecy. Once granted, the artifacts vanished and the clouds dispersed leaving the skies peaceful once again. After the Battle at Thorgain Peak After the battle, Eddie spent a bit of time in Thorgain and Emeron, soaking up the accolades of being a hero and saving the realm a second time. Eventually, however, he decided that he had to return to Drezzenville and start to set right what his impostor had done wrong. The people came to forgive him once they realized that the man who had taxed them so harshly and controlled them with veiled threats of his personal thugs had not been Eddie at all. He and Brollo Goldpipe went through the surviving paperwork of their impostors and used it to locate numerous villains and na'er do wells in the region, hiring adventurers to root them out or bring them to justice, and even going on a mission or two themselves to see it done. The people of Drezzenville elected Eddie mayor, and were more than pleased with the results of the real Eddie's rule. In 1140 Taltharian came to Drezzenville, offering his services to help rebuild and hunt down villains as needed. Eddie was happy to give his old friend a place to stay and Taltharian remained in Drezzenville for years to come. Eddie Drezzen eventually died in his bed of old age in 1150, content that he had lived a good life and made up for the damage in his name. Personality and Appearance Eddie was fun-loving and a bit of a jokester. He had a light and carefree attitude about most things, such as always introducing himself as "Eddie Drezzen, international halfling of action!" He did take his personal property very seriously though and tended to spend his money on small luxuries (or large ones when he was flush.) Eddie was a highly capable fighter and contrary to many halfling warriors preferred heavy armor and a sword and shield when he fought, even though he often joked that it "made him look like a pot bellied stove with a sword." Eddie felt a tight bond and got on well with many of the Heroes of Unity, but perhaps the closest with the elf wizard Taltharian, as the campaign to push Imyan from the Halfling Shires created seemingly unbreakable bonds of friendship and comradeship. Legacy Eddie's legacy in halfling culture is massive. His exploits are considered the stuff of legends to the halflings of the Shires and he is revered as a hero. The shire of Drezzenville is named after him, as are the Drezzen's Destroyers, the only standing army in any of the shires. Many halfling adventurers were inspired by the tales of Eddie Drezzen and began their own adventuring careers as a result of them. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:PC